Hamlet and Ophelia
by Ke Malfoy
Summary: What would happen if Claudius didn't kill King!Hamlet? Some wreath, swords, honor and romance (yeah, another genre!), not as a play, just a regular story! Please R/R!!!


**

Chapter One: The Meeting

**   


Did you ever though about what would happen if Claudius failed in kill Hamlet!King? That's my PoV... have a good time!   
  


  
  


Hamlet!King is sleeping in his garden, under a willow. From behind the large tree, Claudius appears, carrying a bottle of poison. When Claudius seems that will begin to spill the poison in Hamlet!King's ear, the king wakes up.   
  
"Hey Claudius, what are you doing with it?"   
  
"Oh.. I... it's a ... drink that I bought, a kind of wine, to give to you in this very pretty morning...."   
  
And he shows how the bottle really shines in the sun, while Hamlet!King looks a little suspicious.   
  
"So... let's drink it, brother!" he said, looking to the horror face of Claudius. "First you!"   
  
"No, no, majesty... you have to drink first... it's a present!" Claudius said, very quickly, while pushes the bottle into Hamlet!King's hands.   
  
"What is this, Claudius? Drink first, I owe you this, for all the support that you give me every day..." Hamlet!King said, pushing the bottle into Claudius' hands. So, suddenly, the bottle fell to the ground, and as it broken, all the little flowers and the grass burn into a blue fire. With this horrible vision in the eyes, Hamlet!King take his sword and pointed it to Claudius.   
  
"Claudius! Even you! Many people told me to not trust you, but I never believed they, and you.. tried to kill me?"   
  
Claudius, taking his own sword said, faintly, walking two steps behind.   
  
"You.. you have all I want, Hamlet! And I'll have this!"   
  
And he bring the sword in Hamlet!King's direction, but the king defeated himself with his sword and turning around, point the steel to his brother body. The blade passed, very swift, straight through Claudius' body.   
  
"Oh no... I've just... killed my only brother" said Hamlet!King, in a loud and sad voice. He went down on his knees, and hugged Claudius dead body. "You.. you'll kill me... I just... had to do this...." And staying in the feet again, he put the sword in the leather case, and starts to walking to the castle's entrance. "Guards, go to the willow in the middle of the garden and take my brother's body."   
  
The guards, Joseph and Bernard, give a confuse glance to the king, who told them the whole poison history, that made them almost faint. When they get to normal, they turned from the garden and walk to Claudius' body, while the king, very upset, come into the castle and went to the chapel.   
  
  
  
***   
  
**_One month later_**   
  
"So, mom, when dad arrives?" said Hamlet, very calmly, looking into his mom's eyes.   
  
"He said that he would arrives today, dear. I think that he will keep his promise, as common." Gertrude said, while she walked across the entrance hall, with her son.   
  
"I don't understand why he told me to come from Whitemberg if he wouldn't stay here... I know that all this Uncle Claudius' thing was awful, but why he is taking so long in his 'forgiving trip' ? " he said, stopping under the entrance arcade.   
  
"You must think that is very difficult to him understand all this facts... and, you'll trying to tell me that you're not enjoying to stay here, in Elsinore, with your old mommy?" She said, gently, looking into Hamlet's gray-green eyes. He smiled.   
  
"Stop it, mom, you know that I love to stay here, but it's time to come back to the University... " he said.   
  
"Just wait more one week, stay with your father some time. This is not easy for him, dear." Gertrude said, looking to the Hamlet!King picture, at the huge wall.   
  
"All right, mom." He said, kissing her hand. "And now... I'll take a look in the river, I didn't go there for such a long time...."   
  
"So go, take a walk, darling. " She said, looking Hamlet left the castle, crossing the frontal turf.   
  
***   
  
_Just more that one..._ Ophelia though, while she was trying to take a tiny orange flower, from a huge tree. _Just that... Lucia's wedding wreath must be perfect..._ She looked around, to certify that anyone won't see she climbing up the tree. As she was in the same branch that the pretties flower, she heard steps and slipped her hand from her support. She only had the time to take the flower before fall, silently and quickly, into the ground.   
  
"Oh, God!" she heard a man's voice say, while hurried steps were getting closer. She tried to sit down, but her right leg was so painful, that she cries and "_Ouch_". She saw a shadow coming, and then, with amazed eyes, she recognized the Hamlet prince.   
  
"Oh, you're fine, lady?" He said, very upset with the really pretty lady that he saw falling down the top of a huge tree. " It was my fault, I scared you, didn't I? "   
  
"Sure not, majesty" she said, blushing. She tried to sit, and again, that pain crossed all over her leg.   
  
She looked very confuse, and though, smiling, _All right, I'm laying in the ground, completely dirty, and with a broken leg in front of the man I love... now, I'm pretend that everything is just fine and..._   
  
"Are you fine, lady? " Hamlet asked, thinking in what she was thinking to smile that way.   
  
"Oh, it's just my leg. I think it's broken, majesty." she finally said, while she was pushing her dress to cover her scratching leg.   
  
"And you're smiling about that?" He said, also smiling.   
  
"No.. it's just... I'm ashamed of this situation, my Lord." she said, thinking in _how much handsome he could be, smiling in that way._   
  
"Stop calling me Lord, prince or majesty, please, call me Hamlet, lady." he said, taking her hand, to help her to get up. "Aren't you Polonius' daughter? "   
  
"Yes, majesty... Hamlet..." she said, while she was trying to stay in the feet. "My name is Ophelia."   
  
"A very pretty name, to a very pretty lady." he said, glancing at her pale face. That now, wasn't that pale, because again, she blushed.   
  
The pain starts all over again, and she felt that would fall. He saw her arms search for some support in the tree, but Hamlet was faster and takes her in his arms.   
  
"Majesty, you don't... don't need to do this..." she said, felling the happiness all around her hurt body.   
  
"Stop calling me that way, Lady Ophelia, and let's go to the castle, mom can do something to you." And he start walking, thinking in how much lucky he was._ Who could tell that I would find such a pretty and lovely lady in Elsinore..._   
  
And, smiling bigger than her face could admit, she tough; _Please, don't let this be a dream... _   
  
*****   
  
_In Chapter Two: Ophelia receives some medications, have hallucinations and make some veeeeeeeeeeeery intimate confessions to the one who carried her home, uh... Ophelia in pajamas, Hamlet not sleeping to take care of her, in one large and empty room.... very hot, no? _  
And yeah, it has a [Portuguese Readable Version...][1]

   [1]: http://run.to/shakespeare



End file.
